


Wonderwall

by Kevins_cute_little_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Nightmares, Wings, l-word - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kevins_cute_little_angel/pseuds/Kevins_cute_little_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Buna! This is my first fic, it's gonna be a Lucifer one because Lucifer yassss and i thought wonderwall would be the perfect song for this idk why</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wonderwall

**Author's Note:**

> Buna! This is my first fic, it's gonna be a Lucifer one because Lucifer yassss and i thought wonderwall would be the perfect song for this idk why

175. 

 

That's how many days it's been since you've seen Lucifer. Since his fall, you've done nothing but pace the tight confinements of your cell. After Luci's fall, you too rebelled against your Chuck, landing yourself In this little cell along with a few other angels. In the cell next to you was Gadreel, your troubled friend. He had a plan to get you both out and knew someone who'd be willing to provide you a home temporarily. 

 

 Castiel was going to be here later today to distract Hannah and get you and Gadreel out. Castiel was the one who was going to take you to the place you'd be staying. You trusted that Castiel would get here and take you somewhere safe. Just as you sat down, you heard a door open. You look up to see Hannah standing in front of your cell. 

 

"You have a visitor." She spoke coldly, giving you a glare as she walked away and Castiel took her place. You gave him a small nod. 

 

"Hello. I assume Ezekiel told you of our plans?" He gripped onto the bars of your cell tightly. You nod. Castiel holds up the keys he stole from Hannah and quickly unlocks both your cell and Ezekiel's. He drops the keys on the ground and teleports the three of you to Dean and Sam's bunker before Hannah had the chance to see you escape. As you landed, a man with short sandy brown hair and the greenest eyes you've ever seen looks up at you, Ezekiel, and Castiel. 

 

"Cas!" The man exclaims. Castiel nods at him. 

 

"Hello Dean. Y/n, this is Dean, my mate." Castiel smiled. Your eyes widened. Castiel had found his mate. You wondered when you'd find yours. A tall man with shaggy brown hair walked out holding a beer (you hadn't spent much time on earth but you did learn a few things, mostly from the archangel Gabriel.) . 

 

"Oh. This is Sam. He's Gabriel's mate. Sam, Y/n." The man named Sam gave you a smile and a small wave before turning, glaring at Zeke and walking off. You didn't understand why he'd glare at Zeke but it was none of your business anyways. 

 

"I need to find him." You blurted out. 

 

"Find who?" Dean asked, his emerald eyes seemingly piercing through your soul. 

 

"Lucifer." You stated. Dean stared at you in shock. He cleared his throat. 

 

"He's in Hell." 

 

"Off to Hell i go then." You said. Castiel put a hand in front of you. 

 

"Wait. Y/n you can't." 

 

"Why not Castiel?" You moved his hand aside and placed a hand on your hip. 

 

"Hell is dangerous." 

 

"So? I'll go through anything if it means i get to see Lucifer." Castiel looked at you then shot a knowing look over to Dean who nodded in agreement. Castiel sighs. 

 

"Fine. Go, but don't say i didn't warn you." You raised your hand up and snapped yourself to the pits of Hell without another word. You looked around. It was cold, colder than you expected Hell to be. You rubbed your arms and started to walk down the dim light empty corridor. You gazed around at the walls, eyes wandering up to the ceiling, only to find that it wasn't a ceiling, but a vast, empty, grey thundering sky. Dark clouds swirled around in masses and kept going forever, and ever and ever. You continued to walk, wondering if you were even going to find out what the scary part of Hell was, or if Castiel was just trying to keep you from coming down here.  _Honestly it's not that bad...._ You said to yourself. You weren't really paying attention to where you were as you kept walking, almost off a cliff. You screeched to a stop. You looked up to see a giant box, chained four ways, each to a different wall. You closed you eyes and breathed in a jagged breath. Suddenly your stomach lurched violently and you stumbled back and opened your eyes, only to find yourself in the box you were just staring at. From this new perspective though, it seemed more like a cage. As you looked around, you saw a man in the corner humming what sounded to you like a show tune. Another man sat to your left, head down and a hand woven through his sandy brown hair. There was someone in the back, lurking in the shadows, you could feel it. Suddenly it dawned on you that you were not just in any cage. You were in /The/ cage. Lucifer's cage. You took a weary step forward and a tall figure stepped out of the shadows. You could barely recognize him due to all the scratches, welts and burn marks that were scattered all over his face, but one look into those crystal blue eyes of his and you could never forget who he was. 

 

"Luci?" You asked, now on the brink of tears. 

 

"Y/n." His voice came out in a raspy whisper. You rushed forward and hugged him tightly. He stumbled back. 

 

"I missed you so much!" You mumbled into his shirt. 

 

"I missed you too." He breathed out, relaxing under your touch. 

 

 

_There are many things i'd like to say to you_

 

 

 _"_ I'm gonna get you out of here!" You said. 

 

"Y/n....i can't get out..." He said sadly. 

 

"There has to be a way Luci." 

 

_But i don't know how...._

 

"Well, i can get out, only if you allow me to temporarily be your vessel." 

 

"I'll do it." You smiled as you grabbed Lucifer's hand. 

 

"Are you sure?" He tenses up. You nod and close your eyes. When you open them, Lucifer is no longer standing in front of you. You can hear every one of his thoughts. This is new..... You zapped into the bunker quickly. Castiel looked up. 

 

"So? Any luck?" Cas asks. You shook your head, displaying the best fake frown that you could. You Cas would kill you for bringing Lucifer into Sam and deans house. Cas gave you an i-told-you-so look as you walked back to your room. As soon as you shut the door, Lucifer exited your body. He shook his head. 

 

"Thank father no one sensed anything." Lucifer muttered. Without warning, you tackled him to the ground in a hug. You Nuzzled your head into the crook of his neck. 

 

"Y/n? Are you okay?" Lucifer asks as he sits up, gripping onto you tightly. You nod. He hums softly as he stands up and sets you gently on your bed. He sits on the edge of the bed. 

 

"Yknow, you're the only one who's ever shown me compassion, ever?" He says softly, his ice blue eyes piercing through y/e/c eyes. You tugged him up onto your bed the best you could and hugged him from behind. 

 

"I...care for you a lot..." You mumble. He nods. 

 

"I see that. But why? I'm the devil for fathers sake. I'm a monster. I've killed thousands, I'm ruthless, and not to mention terrible looking. I used to be beautiful. Heavens highest creation. But after my fall, part of my punishment was to become ugly. I went from beautiful to grotesque." 

 

"C-can I see your wings?" You asked with a slight hesitation. 

 

_i don't believe that anybody feels the way I feel about you now_

 

"They're ruined too why would you want to see them?" He asks. 

 

"I just want to see them." You muse. He sighs and let's his wings out. You have to cover your eyes so you don't get blinded by the bright light emanating from his wings but when you open them, you gasp to see three beautiful pairs of white wings, some black feathers scattered in here and there. When he moves his wings, they shine and give off an opaque colour. You skim your fingers over the feathers which are softer than Egyptian cotton, causing Lucifer to make a slight noise. Your hand retracted quickly. 

 

"I-im sorry." You stuttered. He shook his head. 

 

"Its perfectly fine i-i just haven't had my wings touched in centuries. It gets lonely in the cage....its like an endless maze, a nightmare that you can't get out of....sorry I'll stop." He mutters quickly. 

 

"No its okay, just let it all spill out if it helps you." You carded your fingers through his wings and he relaxed under your touch.You run your hands along the ridge of his topmost set of wings. Using your thumbs, you rub small circles along the bones in his wings before moving to straighten his feathers. The task seems to calm him down quite a bit.You work wing by wing, massaging the flesh that covers his bones and straightening the feathers. Each time you finish working on a wing, he folds it in, revealing the next wing beneath. 

 

"I still don't understand why you care so much..." 

 

"Well I....I don't know how to explain it but I feel....feelings for you that I've never felt before. I...." You trailed off. You had your theories but didn't want to say them. 

 

"You what?" He tilted his head. 

 

"I...have my theories. Castiel...he feels that way for dean and dean is his...mate." 

 

"So you think that we might be mates?" Lucifer asks. You nod. 

 

"Yeah." 

 

"How do you tell if someone is your mate?" 

 

"Well, first off only your mate can see your wings so that's something right there." 

 

"Does that mean I'll be able to see yours?" 

 

"Maybe." 

 

"May I?" He asks politely. You nod and slowly unfurl your wings, Lucifer covers his eyes so he doesn't get blinded. 

 

"You can open." You whisper as soon as the light dies down. He opens his eyes and stares curiously at your brilliant scarlet coloured wings. He reaches a hand out to glide his fingertips along the feathers lightly. You tense up. He withdraws his hand quickly. 

 

"Its okay I just...not used to it is all." You smile. He nods. 

 

"Why me? Out of all the people you could've gotten stuck with, you get stuck with me?" 

 

"I wouldn't say stuck with, I enjoy being around you." 

 

"You're so nice to me. No one has ever shown me compassion, or love, or listened to me ever. You're the first ever to do that." He curls up behind you and wraps his arms around your waist.

 

"Like I said, I care about you."

 

 

"Mm. Good." He rests his head on top of yours. You nuzzle into him and take a moment to yawn.

"You tired?" He tangles his fingers in your hair. You nod. "Sleep then." He says. You nod and cuddle up to him, despite the cold, and close your eyes. You hear him mumble something but you can't hear as you slowly begin to nod off until you're fast asleep.

 


End file.
